Mighty Mac (episode)
Mighty Mac is the fifth episode of the ninth season and the two hundred and twelth episode of the series. In this episode, Mighty Mac, an engine with two faces, has a problem deciding where to go. Recap During the height of the busy Summer season, the Thin Controller purchases a new engine for his railway. Thomas meets the new engine at the Transfer Yards and the new engine reveals himself as Mighty at one end and Mac at the other. Thomas is surprised as he has never seen such an unusual engine before. Then the Thin Controller tells Mighty Mac to take holidaymakers to the campsite in the mountains. However, there are many tracks between the passengers and Mighty Mac, who are nervous as they have only worked in the shunting yards. Thomas advises them to look where they want to go and follow the track that will take them there. Mighty sets off, but then Mac takes the lead, thinking his way is quicker. As Mighty and Mac fight over who should take the lead, they end up going in all sorts of directions, even going on the turntable. As a result of their leadership battle, they end up back where they started and nowhere near the holidaymakers at all, making Mr. Percival very cross. Eventually, Mighty Mac sets off with the holidaymakers; however, their feud is far from over, as they argue at junctions on which way to go. Mighty pulls one way and then Mac pulls the other. All of this is making an uncomfortable ride for the holidaymakers and they end up in a siding. The holidaymakers are cross and Mighty and Mac blame each other. This results in an accident, as they push the coach off the rails and into the mountain. This causes rocks to tumble down and block their path. Mighty and Mac now realise how silly they have been. The holidaymakers set to work to getting their coach back on the rails and soon it is back on track. Impressed by this, Mighty Mac work together to shift the rocks out of the way and then collect their coach. They see the flag of the campsite high above them. Remembering Thomas' advice, they set off for the campsite. After they bring the holidaymakers to the campsite, Mighty and Mac set off for home. Mighty and Mac both agree that working together makes them a Really Useful Engine. Characters Present * Thomas * Mighty Mac * Mr. Percival * Skarloey (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Tailor (deleted scene cameo) Settings * Transfer Yards * Middle Station * Skarloey Bridge * Rocky Ridge Line * Rheneas Viaduct * The Campsite Gallery MightyMactitlecard.png|UK title card MightyMacUStitlecard.png|US DVD title card MightyMacJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card MightyMac1.png MightyMac2.png MightyMac3.png MightyMac4.png MightyMac5.png MightyMac6.png MightyMac7.png MightyMac8.png MightyMac9.png MightyMac10.PNG MightyMac27.png MightyMac28.png MightyMac29.png MightyMac30.png MightyMac31.png MightyMac32.png MightyMac33.png MightyMac34.png MightyMac35.png MightyMac36.png MightyMac37.png MightyMac38.png MightyMac39.png MightyMac40.png MightyMac41.png MightyMac42.png MightyMac43.png MightyMac44.png MightyMac45.png MightyMac46.png MightyMac47.png MightyMac48.png MightyMac49.png MightyMac50.png MightyMac51.png MightyMac52.png MightyMac54.png MightyMac55.png MightyMac56.png MightyMac57.png MightyMac58.png MightyMac60.png MightyMac59.png MightyMac53.png MightyMac26.png MightyMac61.png MightyMac62.png MightyMac63.png MightyMac64.png MightyMac65.png MightyMac66.png MightyMac67.png MightyMac68.png MightyMac69.png MightyMac70.png MightyMac71.png MightyMac72.png MightyMac53.png|They Spilled Their Drinks MightyMac73.png MightyMac74.png MightyMac75.png MightyMac76.png MightyMac77.png MightyMac78.png MightyMac79.png MightyMac80.png MightyMac81.png MightyMac82.png MightyMac83.png MightyMac84.png MightyMac85.png MightyMac86.png MightyMac87.png MightyMac88.png MightyMac89.png MightyMac90.png MightyMac91.png MightyMac92.png MightyMac93.png MightyMac94.png Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2005 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes